1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device may include an active area in which pixels are disposed to constitute a screen, and a non-active area at the periphery of the active area. A plurality of lines for transmitting a driving signal to the pixels, a sealing material for bonding together two substrates constituting a display panel, and the like may be disposed in the non-active area.